Rise of the New Guardian
by frostbite04122001
Summary: When Elsa is Chosen as the new guardian will Jack gain feeling for her as her dreams and her family may be in danger. Will she protect her self or save her one and only truelove. Jelsa Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Rise for the New Guardian**

**Elsa's POV**

It was an amazing day in Arendalle. Anna Winters was about to get married to Kristoff Cartov. Anna is my sister. My name is Elsa. I am the queen of Arendalle. At the wedding I was the aid of honor because me and Anna were went through the ceremony and went to the feast where I made a toast.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to make a toast to my beloved sister and her new husband Kristoff and I give my blessing to the new husband and the newly weds!"

"To the newly weds!" evryone cheered.

After the feast Anna stopped me in the halls.

"Elsa the priest came to me after the wedding and asked me something."

"What?"

"He wants to know if there is going to be a king soon."

"In other words: when am i getting married?"

"Yah sorta."

"Well tell him I'm not getting married any time soon."Then I left.

**Jack's POV**

I was traeling alot today. I stopped to see a sunset when I was kiddnapped bty the yetis, again and thrown into the work I got out of the bag I was mad, "I thought we agreed no more kiddnapping?!"

"Aye, mate. But this is important."Bunny said with a strong Autralian accent.

"Well. What it is it?"

Then North came out and said, "Manny has chosen a new guardian and he wants you to get her because of what she can do."

"Well, what can she do?"

Then Tooth came out and said,"Shes just like you, Jack. She has the powers of frost, ice, and snow."

What? , who is she?

"Shes a queen down in Arendalle."

"Really? I use to go there alot a few years back."Then I remembered my little friend from years ago. She was amazing and no matter what people said she always believe,but I left when she shut me out and told me she never wanted to see me again. It hurt but I had to do my job.

"Here use a globe." North said with a jolly smile.

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa!" When I heared the screaming I ran down and through the castle.

"Anna whats wrong?"

"Esa, its snowing in July. Did you do it?"

"What?No.I don't think so" Did I do this unconsiuos or something?

"Actually, I did it." It was a pale boy with white hair and blues eyes almist like was sort of cute.

"How you can't do that only I can. Wait." Then something hit me. "Youre Jack Frost aren't you?"

" did ya guess?"

"I just remembered my best friend as a kid."

"Wait. Elsa?" He remembered am I happy about this?I didn't care. I just ran up and hugged him

"Oh Jack. I'd thought I'd never see you again." Then he hugged me tighter. I thought i was going tocry.

"Wait you two know each other? And you had a bestfriend, Elsa? You are just full of suprises aren't you. First your powers and now this. Wow."

"Powers what powers. Elsa you wouldn't happen to be queen now, would you?" He had never known about my powers.

"Yes. And I can control winter." I wanted him to like me so much right now. Then Anna look at me with that 'He's cute' face. "Lets go in where we can talk and turn off the winter in summer."

"Yes mom" And like that the winter was he flew up to my balcony and went into my room. So I ran as fast as I could.

When I went in he looked confused. "Elsa let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"Are you still afraid?" That caught me off guard.

"Why?"

"Because your room looks like mine when i first got my powers."

"First got them. Sorry, I'm confused weren't you born with them.

"Nope. I was chosen;by the man in the moon."He then sighed. "A long time ago me and my sister were ice skating and the ice was cracking. So to calm her down I told her we were going to have a little fun. The I grabbed my staff and pushed her over by the hard ice. I saved her but i fell through and was in the water for twelve hour when the Manny pulled me outand I was chosen as a guardian 300 years later. The Guardians can be annoying but they're like family. There's Bunny the easter bunny;Sandy the sandman;North,That would be Santa Claus;Toothiana the toothfairy;and Pitch Black the boogeyman."

"Wait that last on is he covered in black sand with sort of like dredlock hair?"

"Wait you've seen him before?"

" I have a nightmare infact. He's alway saying you can't destroy fear and that he'll..." I paused." That he'll destroy you."The last part i whispered because I started crying at the thought of my best friend being destory and killed by someone I didn't even know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa'S POV**

We talked in my room for a while. Then I looked into his eyes. They were full of kindness,curiosity, lonelyness, and what showed most his fun.

**Jack's POV**

I had just noticed that her eyes were so beautiful but they were also full of fear and love for others.

"Elsa, Manny chose each of us because we have something special. North guardian of wonder;Tooth guardian of kindness;Sandy guardian of good dreams;Bunny guardian of color;me the guardian of fun and you are the newest guardian;the guardian of love." I paused for a second."Come on I want to show you something." We went to the balcony. I grabbed her waist and pulled her tight and we flew off.

"Jack! Jack! What the heck put me down!"

"I don't think you want me to do that." I said as I gestured towards the screamed.

"Jack where are we going?"

"You'll see." It felt good to have her safe and close to me. Yet I didn't know why.

**Elsa's POV**

It was so beautiful. It was comforting having Jack near me and as he grabbed me harder I started to blush. And before i relized it we were in the North went through some mazes and we ended up in a place where there was alot of toys and then i saw yetis making toys.

"I thought the elves make the toys."

"They just make them think that."He said as we past three elves getting shocked by christmas lights.

"Hey,Jack."A big man dressed in red and had a tatoo of the naughty list and the nice list on each arm.

"Hey North. This is Elsa."

"Of couse where are my manners?Elves bring this lady some cookies and milk please and me some too."Two elves brought some cookies on a silver platter and milk in a silver chalis but I saw he was drinking and eating from a regular plate and a wooden cup.

"Thank you." As I thought about it he didn't need to do this."Sir its okay I'm only aregular girl you don't need to do this."

"No we do this to all new guardians."

"What about me?" I almost completely forgot Jack was there.

"You were a different story. You were stubborn and you thought guardians didn't have any fun, eh, guardian of fun."

"I guess you'ren right." Jack said with a bored tone."Oh hey where's Kangaroo?"

"I'm right here." A seven foot tall rabbit was right in front of me. I was astonished."Aye, Jack what have you been up to and who do we have here?"

"This Elsa the new guardian and an old friend of mine."He said it like he was going on a date with me.

**Jack's POV**

For some reason i got little mad when Bunny ask about Elsa.

"Jack could I talked to you for a sec mate?"

"Sure." We then walked over by the red dancing figures as I watched Elsa change her royal work dress into a beautiful ice dress.

"Looks like someones in love,aye mate?"

"Shut up Bunny." But she did look beautiful and more magnificent than ever.

"But seriously mate I think she likes you."

"But shes nothing like me."

"Well, mate, you know what they say opposites attract." then I saw Tooth ran over to Elsa.

"Who is she she?She has such white clean teeth."

"Tooth, hands out of the mouth now."She obeyed like a little puppy.

"Hi I'm Elsa. Apparantly, I'm the new Guardian."

"Wow. Another girl on the team. Thank you Manny."She was so happy.

**Elsa's POV**

As soon as I got aquainted with Tooth she ask me something as I was watching Jack talk to North and Bunny.

"So do you like Jack or what? Because if you do you two would make an adorable couple."

"What? No. We are nothing alike besides even if I did like him he probably doesn't like me back."

"Are you kidding me. How did you two get here?"

"We flew and I nearly killed him for scaring me half to death."

"You seem even though alot of people have wanted to he never flew with them. He said he wanted to save that flight for a special someone in his life."

" but we still don't have alot in comman."

"Weren't you two best friends a few years ago."

"Yah so?"

"Well you know what they say oppasites attract." Then I just walk over to Jack to what he was talking about.


End file.
